Family Bonds
by PsychoticNari
Summary: AU: What if someone took Harry somewhere else instead of him going to the Dursleys? What if he ended up right in the Milligan family? Then maybe...just maybe everything would end up right...
1. The Meeting

**I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

**This plot dragon developed when I thought "why doesn't Adam have a Sam?" because, you know Adam could be an older brother….so I went for it. Hope you all like it….**

**So, I should stop rambling and just write!**

* * *

><p>When Adam Milligan turned four years old, his mom brought home a surprise. Though, it wasn't one of those surprises that meant a toy or some candy (which he really liked) she had brought home a small <em>person<em> as a surprise.

He didn't understand how you can just bring a _person_ home.

"Mommy?" he asked softly, pulling at her pants to get her attention.

His mom smiled that loving smile at him as she bent low to the ground to meet his bright sea green eyes. "Sweetie," she began, shifting the bundle in her arms. "I brought someone home, someone who needs a home and a family."

"Why?"

She let out a small sigh, wondering why Adam had to be in his _why_ phase, and replied "Because someone asked me to take care of him."

Adam nodded his head.

Kate Milligan lifted up her free hand and ran her hand through his blonde short hair. "Do you want to see him?" she asked softly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Her son gave her one of those bright smiles that always made her day and nodded his head, hair flopping a bit. She laughed a bit, wondering how she could deserve such a happy son.

Gently, she turned the bundle in her arms, eyes widening a little when she realized he was awake, and watched as Adam stared at the little boy. "This is Harry…" she whispered softly, smiling when she saw the small look of awe in her son's eyes.

Adam hesitantly touched the baby's cheek, smiling when Harry reached for his finger.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kate asked, smiling once more at the interaction between the two.

Adam nodded and held out his arms. Kate gently placed the bundle in his arms, watching as he shifted a bit to get comfortable. Adam stared down at beautiful emerald green eyes and smiled. "Hello Harry," he whispered softly "My names Adam."

Harry merely blinked at him, mouth opening wide to yawn silently.

"I think you'll fit right in with our family…." Adam continued, feeling a bit sleepy also.

He didn't see his mom leave the room as she went to get some water; he kept staring at the little bundle in his arms. He always wanted a brother, at first it was a big brother but now that he was staring at the baby in his arms, he found out he didn't mind being a big brother.

"I'll take care of you…" Adam whispered as he closed his eyes.

And that was how Kate found them, Adam holding Harry as they both slept.

* * *

><p><strong>*nervous* Was that good? I'm not so sure.<strong>

**Also, is the title good enough? **

**Please tell me if you like this so I can continue this…**


	2. How It Happened

**Supernatural or Harry Potter isn't owned by me. Sadly.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts! It made me very happy.**

**So, here is the reward, another chapter that explains…some…things I guess. **

**I guess this makes the HP world AU because I tossed in demons with Voldy.**

**Enough rambling, just read (and review)**

* * *

><p>Harry didn't really understand the world at the moment. Before, he was sitting with his dad on the couch and watching him make colors out of his wand, while waiting for Padfoot to come over. Then, he felt something, and to his child mind, only one thought came up at the feeling.<p>

_Bad._

Harry had no idea where this feeling was coming from, it just felt really bad.

His dad must have felt it too, because one second he's in his arms and the next he's getting pushed into his mom's arms. He made a grab for his dad, but his dad had already moved away.

That bad feeling was stronger now.

His mom took him upstairs and placed him in his bed.

"Its okay baby, its okay, just stay here and stay quiet." His mom had said, whispering to him as she walked out of the room. He had tilted his head as the door closed. He couldn't hear much after that, just footsteps and the door opening.

Soon enough the silence was broken. Smashes and shrieks were coming from downstairs, but he could do nothing, he just had to stay there, waiting for his mom. Maybe they were going to give him a surprise? He hoped it would be chocolate, after Moony had given him chocolate….well…he always wanted it.

There was a loud voice (he recognized as his dad) that said "You will NOT have my son!" before there were more smashes. Then there was a dull thud and some laughter. After a while, there was silence. Harry was confused, wasn't there noise just a little while ago?

Then, the door creaked open and he smiled, hoping it was his dad.

It wasn't.

He could tell the moment that bad feeling washed over him, making his stomach and head hurt.

When he looked up he looked right into red eyes.

He didn't do anything, only tilted his head at the man. But it was the other people that scared him. They had black, shining eyes. They made him shake, they made him be scared. He didn't want to be near them, he wanted them to go away!

The man with red eyes was raising his wand, but another set of footsteps had him looking at the door, a smile lighting up his face.

His mom.

Who quickly stood in front of him, staring down at him, eyes shining with love, like they always did.

"Stand aside, you silly girl…..stand aside now…"

His mom turned away from him to stare at the man with red eyes.

"Not Harry! Please no….take me….kill me instead!"

The red eyed man was lifting up his wand. Harry could hear his mom mumble something and he felt something tingle all over him.

"Not Harry! Please have mercy….have mercy!"

The red eyed man said something (that he couldn't say in his head) and there was a flash of light (a pretty color…was it green?) and she started falling, falling towards the ground. There was more laughter, from the other people in the room, but he just sat there, waiting for his mom to pop up again.

She didn't.

The man with red eyes pointed his wand towards him now. Harry blinked in surprise, tilting his head. The man said something again (it sounded like what he said earlier) and there was another pretty green light heading towards him, and it did hit him, only he didn't fall like his mom did, it just hurt…a lot.

He closed his eyes against the pain, it flooded his whole body and he felt something drip down his head, going down his face. He heard someone screaming, and laughing. After a while, there was no more screaming, only laughing.

When he opened his eyes, the man with red eyes was gone, but the people with black eyes were somehow still there, still laughing. Then, they smiled at him. It scared him, the way they smiled and when they reached out to grab him, it hurt his head more, the closer they got, the more it made him feel sick.

Another person appeared, right behind the black eyed people, making him stare up in awe. That person pushed away the bad feeling and left him…feeling calm, happy.

The man was glowing. He had a pretty light surrounding him, and some spreading out…making it look like….look like….

Something. He didn't really know what they looked like, though the shape of the light did look familiar.

The man had given him a smile and a wink before snapping his fingers, making the black eyed people open their mouths and scream out black smoke, which Harry thought was yucky, because it looked pretty yucky and felt pretty yucky.

He felt fingers on his face and stared up into green-blue eyes. "Hello child," he whispered to Harry, who merely blinked at him.

Harry reached up to touch his face, overwhelmed by the happy feeling and the light around the man. The man put two fingers to his forehead and whispered "Sleep…"

His emerald eyes fluttered, feeling sleep trying to overcome him. He was vaguely aware of being shifted into the man's arms before dropping off to sleep completely.

When he opened his eyes, he was still in the man's arms, but they were standing still, and Harry was looking up at a store. Harry was only aware it was a store because his mom had taken him out to some over the months.

"We'll find you someone soon…." The man whispered and Harry turned his gaze towards his.

He believed him.

For that day and the next, the man was on the move, following people, looking around parks, looking in houses when finally, finally, he stopped. It was dark outside, and a bit cold, but Harry wasn't paying attention, he was looking at a person.

Even though they were a distance away, Harry felt happy at seeing her. He looked up at the man and tried to tell him, and he must have known for he nodded and snapped his fingers (which confused Harry greatly, why did the man do that all the time?)

Everything around them froze.

The walked to the woman, who seemed to be going towards her car, and the man stared down at him.

"Harry…" he murmured, running a hand through his hair, "You'll see me again someday….but…" he tapped Harry's lip "It's better if you don't talk about this. You'll be able to talk, just not about this….I'm not even sure if you do talk…"

"Name?"

It was quiet; Harry wasn't even sure if the man had heard, but apparently he did because he smiled wide and replied back "You can call me Gabe."

Harry nodded his head.

Gabe walked him over to the car and opened the door, placing him inside, snapping his fingers and wrapping a blanket around his body. Gabe snapped his fingers again and something silver glinted in his hands. Harry blinked in surprise when it went on his wrist, fitting perfectly.

"That'll protect you, and it won't ever not fit….it'll keep resizing to fit you whenever you grow…" Gabe whispered.

Harry nodded his head.

Gabe let out a sigh and said "This is it kiddo, time for me to go. Time for you to be with some new people."

Harry frowned, not liking the idea of Gabe leaving, so he bent forward a little and wrapped his little arms around the neck of Gabe. "Bye…" he whispered sadly and pulled back, blinking again at the light surrounding Gabe.

Gabe smiled at him and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, everything was moving again. Harry watched as the woman came over to his car and looked as she opened the door and sat in the seat. She glanced over and let out a gasp at seeing him. He tilted his head at her.

She reached towards him and grabbed a paper that Harry never even saw.

Her eyes were narrowed slightly as she read….whatever was on the paper. After a few moments she looked up and stared at him. Then, she sighed and asked quietly "Do you need a home, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled at her.

They stared at each other for a long time before she smiled at him (making her….light green eyes light up also) and said "I think you'll fit great in our family, though it's just me and Adam…"

Harry nodded, pretending he understood even though he had no idea who Adam was, and let her fix him into the car seat in the back seat. He closed his eyes and just rested, thinking that maybe it would be good to be in a new family…

Maybe he would see Gabe one day…

* * *

><p><strong>When I first wrote this out, it was really short and just crap. So I rewrote it and this turned out, though I'm not sure if you all like it.<strong>

**Does this explain much? Not really huh….**

**Should I let Harry keep that little 'power'? That he could detect the good guys and the bad guys?**

**Also, anyone figure out who 'Gabe' is? ****I want him in this story, because if Harry's with Adam I plan on making 'Gabe' survive.**

**Oops, I gave a small hint. So please review!**


	3. The Little Things

**Supernatural or Harry Potter isn't owned by me. Sadly.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and all the love! *hugs you all***

**I love you all back!**

**So here is another chapter!**

**Enjoy. Read. Review! Please**

* * *

><p>Kate watched her son interact with Harry, smiling at the way they did. To her, it looked like they had been together in the same house this whole time.<p>

Which was adorable and confusing at the same time.

Harry didn't speak at all. He only pointed and looked at things. He picked things up in his hands and kept them in his grasp for a long time. And he's stayed by Adam's side since the day they first met, which was only a few days ago.

It pinned her as kind of strange.

Sure, Adam didn't mind at all, but it still felt strange to her….or maybe she just needed to get used to having another child in the family…

Or maybe it was because of that note.

A small grimace crossed onto her lips as she remembered the note. It kinda creeped her out, the way it was worded…but it made her feel sad that Harry had lost her family and needed another home…even though she had no idea how Harry lost his family.

She could have just left him in a Foster Home, or left him at the police station.

She could have.

But she didn't.

Even without reading the note, there was something about the little emerald eyed toddler (though, with the way he was acting, she should say baby….or child….she didn't really know) that had drawn her towards him, that made her make the decision of keeping him in their small family.

But what was it?

What had drawn her to him? Was it her motherly instinct? Sure, Harry looked like he needed a lot of mothering (especially if his mom died) but that didn't seem like the real reason.

With a sigh, she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, pulling out the note from her pocket.

She started re-reading it, as she had done these past few days.

_Dear Kate Milligan,_

_This child's name is Harry. If you are wondering what happened to his family, I am sorry to say that they are dead, murdered._

_If you must know why Harry is in your car, and why not anyone else, is because I've been observing you from afar, I know it must sound crazy (or creepy) but it was for the best to see if you would have been a good choice for him._

_And you are._

_That's why I am asking you to take care of him, to welcome him to your family with open, loving arms. Though, that might be a slight problem considering the fact you just met him._

_He needs a home. He needs a family. And you would be the perfect family for him._

_Take care of him._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry's Guardian Angel_

It made sense to her. Except the beginning part.

Harry's family was dead.

Murdered.

Part of her wanted to know while the other part was telling her to leave it alone. But, another question blossomed in her mind, a question that made her stomach curl.

Did Harry _see_ his parents get murdered?

Kate dropped her gaze to the note. It was a possibility that Harry had seen them get murdered….maybe that was why he wasn't speaking. Speaking meant telling. Telling meant remembering, and she was certain he did not want to remember his parents dying in front of him.

She looked outside the window and bit her lip. It was a pretty sunny day out…..actually it looked like a pretty nice day from her point of view….

"I should take them to the park…." She murmured to herself as she began working on making snacks to take.

She opened the fridge and looking inside, reaching out to grab three juice pouches. She frowned slightly, wondering when Adam had fully corrupted her into actually drinking the juice all the time. It had actually been his fault she started drinking it, because he had asked _"why doesn't mommy drink juice like me?"_ about a year ago.

They were still delicious, so it didn't really matter.

She stretched up a bit to reach the Animal Crackers that she had bought the other day and placed them on the counter next to the juices.

She also grabbed a couple of apples, for herself and maybe for the little ones….if they wanted some…

With a snap of her fingers, she quickly made it towards her room to get dressed; after all she couldn't just go in her pajamas.

When she was done getting dressed, she looked around inside her closet for her small bag that she always used to carry around Adam's things whenever they went out. A frustrated sigh left her lips when she couldn't find her purse anywhere.

"Mom?"

When she turned to look, she found her son's gaze on hers, his hand holding Harry's hand.

Kate bent down to look her son fully in the eyes. "Yes?" she asked, giving him a small kiss on the cheek "What is it?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

Kate smiled and nodded her head. "But you two are going also." She said, grabbing Adam's hand and slowly leading him to her bed, knowing Harry would still be following Adam. When she looked into Adam's face again, she spotted the happiness in his eyes.

"Are we going to the park?" Adam asked, smiling a bit.

Kate nodded her head.

Adam cheered and Harry smiled.

Kate stood up and walked out of her room and into Adam's room. She opened the closet door and looked inside, riffling through all the clothes to find an outfit for him. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and then pulled out a green shirt. She then grabbed his black shoes and set them on his bed.

Next came Harry's outfit.

She tapped her foot as she looked in Harry's section of the closet. Not much was there, after he had come here she had gone out to buy a few clothes, because some of Adam's old ones had fit him….only she needed to go wash them since they had been stored away for some time.

Reaching out, she grabbed a pair of overalls and a white polo shirt. She grabbed his blue shoes and went to grab Adam's outfit as well, placing both of them in one arm, holding the shoes in both hands and walking towards her own room.

"Adam, do you think you can get ready yourself?" she asked as she reached the bed.

Adam nodded is head and held out both hands for his clothes. Kate put them in his arms and went over to Harry, gently picking him up and placing him standing up on her bed. She pulled off his Superman shirt slowly, and even as she did that his hair turned out messier.

She put the overalls on him and snapped the buttons in place. After that, she sat him down on the bed and proceeded to put on his shoes. When she touched his foot, Harry giggled quietly.

Kate smiled.

Adam bounced lightly on the bed when he was finished getting ready, his hair was also messier than before, making her sigh. Now she had two heads of hairs she needed to fix, and knowing Adam it probably wasn't going to be pretty.

"Come one, it's time to fix your hair." She told them both, and smiled a bit when Adam started shaking his head.

Harry merely tilted his head at her.

Kate let out a sigh and went to the bathroom, grabbing a small spray bottle and the bottle of gel she had there. She came back to the room and sprayed water in Harry's hair. Adam sat down and started watching as she covered her fingers in gel and ran them through his black hair.

When she turned towards Adam, she saw that he was spraying his hair, giggling every time water went in his face. Once he was done (even though he put more water than usual) he smiled up at her and held out the bottle of gel.

Smiling, Kate grabbed it and put a small amount in her hand, making sure there was more on her fingers than on her palm. She ran her hands through Adam's blonde hair, making it stick up in small spikes once she was finished.

She grimaced at the state of her hands, all covered up in gel.

"Want to wait in the living room for me?" she asked as she began walking towards the bathroom again. She washed her hands slowly, staring as the water ran all around her hands. Maybe….maybe Harry was another piece to their family….maybe he was needed there after all….

"_Mom? Are you done yet?"_

Giving her reflection a smile, she walked back to her room, grabbed the bag, and went to the kitchen to pack the snacks. Pausing when she spotted her purse on the floor along the way.

She laughed lightly and picked it up.

* * *

><p><strong>I REGRET NOTHING.<strong>

**I wanted some cute moments in here, and so my mind decided that this should happen, so my fingers listened and here we are, at the bottom of the chapter.**

**I got glasses.**

**Now I'm not that blind.**

**Any spelling mistakes? Please point out to me so I can edit.**

**See you next time!**


	4. Birthdays and Cards

**If I owned Harry Potter and Supernatural, does it look like I would be here?**

**I probably would still be here.**

**So anyone see the Season Finale of Supernatural?**

**I did, talk about Supernatural eating my heart.**

**But…Cas…..you know I may love him more. If you don't because of the Finale, well too bad.**

**Keep your opinions on Cas to yourself, if they are good you may tell.**

* * *

><p>When it was July 31st (in which they were spending the day watching a cartoon) the doorbell rang.<p>

It was perfectly normal, except that when his mom opened it, there was a small brown box on the doorstep that said _'To: Harry, Happy Birthday'_.

Mom brought it in and opened it, and took out a small silver charm that was in the shape of a feather. Adam tried to touch it but stopped when he saw Harry walk up to her and hold out his hand. And that was when Adam noticed that the feather charm would seem to fit with his silver bracelet.

And just as his mom put the charm on the bracelet, he blurted out "Today is your birthday?"

Harry turned toward him and blinked. He took that as a yes.

"Are we going to have cake for him, mom?" Adam asked, turning towards his mother.

There was a small silence, where Harry had gone back to the couch and sat there, sitting back and seeming to wait for Adam to go back. Finally, his mom asked him "What kind do you think he would like to have?"

Adam shrugged and went to sit back with Harry. "What do you want to play?" Adam asked him once his mom had left the room to go into the kitchen.

Harry tilted his head and gave him a confused look, making Adam let out a small sigh and leave the room to go into their own room and look through their toy box. After shifting through several toys (mostly bringing them out and tossing them to the floor) before finding the perfect thing.

He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Harry, placing the box in between them. He lifted the lid and tossed it to the floor before bringing out the cards and mat. He stood up and placed them on the table before tossing the box to the floor also.

"I don't know how to play this," Adam admitted after a few seconds "Mom tries to explain it to me, but what I do it toss the cards around, they aren't sharp so you won't get hurt, but maybe we can try and learn to play."

Adam slowly pulled Harry down from the couch and sat him down on the floor in front of the cards. Seeing how far the reach was from the table, he brought down the cards and mat to the floor as well, looking at the mat, he decided to put it back on the table.

They weren't really going to use it.

"What I do, is I make a pile on the floor," Adam explained slowly, doing what he was saying, "And then I spread them all around and make a big mess! Do you get me?" he added after he made the pile.

Harry nodded and furrowed his brow as he picked up a card and turned it over and over in his hands.

Adam glanced at the card.

"You like the black dog?" he asked, picking up a card from the pile and smiling when it was a cat.

"Padfoot." Was all Harry said as he placed the card right next to him. Harry gave Adam a smile.

"You named the dog Padfoot?" Adam asked, staring at the card with confusion. He looked back up to see Harry shaking his head. "Was it already named Padfoot?" he asked, smiling when Harry nodded his head. "Does it remind you of your dog?" he asked quietly, smiling wider when Harry gave him a huge grin.

"Padfoot." Harry repeated fondly, patting the card.

Adam nodded. "Okay, do you want to keep the card forever?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

Adam flipped the rest of the cards over and placed them in front of Harry, wondering if there were anymore Harry would name (or ones that were already named). There was another one, a wolf which Harry called "Moony." And was placed right next to Padfoot.

There was one Harry didn't like though, it was a mouse named "Wormtail" which was tossed under the couch.

"You don't like Wormtail?" Adam asked, shifting to reach down and get the card.

"He's bad."

Adam stopped his attempts to grab the card.

"Do you want to leave him down there?" Adam asked quietly.

Harry leaned into his side and nodded his head.

"Okay then, Wormtail stays down there." He said after a few moments and continued shifting through the cards with Harry, sitting right next to him and allowing him to lean into his side. They continued mixing up the cars (Harry occasionally letting out a pleased sound at a certain animal) until their mom walked into the room.

She bent down low on the ground and gave them both a smile before asking "What do you two want to eat?"

Adam tilted his head and thought about it for a minute before telling his mom "I think you should ask Harry, since it's his day." He sat up a bit and pushed Harry back a little, meeting his gaze and asking "What do you want to eat?"

Harry blinked back and furrowed his brow, a sign that he was thinking.

"Do you want chicken?" Adam asked. He got a nod. "What about French Fries?" he asked and smiled when Harry nodded again. "And juice." This time Harry gave him a big smile and nodded once more. Adam turned towards his mom and smiled up at her.

She nodded her head and said "I'll get started on it; you two can keep playing or watch a movie."

Adam glanced down at the small mess they were making. "Maybe we'll keep playing." He said.

His mom let out a sigh, making him look up at her. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she asked and stood up without hearing his answer.

He glanced at Harry (who patted his thigh) and stood up to go into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I might have to have a babysitter for you only for a few minutes, I need to run out to them store and buy Harry a present." His mom explained while drawing him into a hug. She let out a long sigh and started running her hand through his hair.

"That's okay mom." He said, looking up at her.

She nodded her head. "Do you know what Harry might like?" she asked quietly.

"A dog and a wolf doll would be good." He stated.

She raised an eyebrow.

"It's good because the cards we have in the living room are animals and Harry liked the black dog and the wolf and he said the black dog was named Padfoot and the wolf was named Moony." He explained in one breath and ended with a smile.

Kate nodded her head once again and said "I'll leave in about 5 minutes; I just need to make a call to our neighbor."

Adam pouted. "I don't like her." He muttered.

"I can't just leave you both alone, honey." His mom said quietly, letting go of him to check on the food.

Adam rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room before stopping and walking into his room. If his mom was going to leave, then its possible that they might need more toys, or games, because he didn't know if Harry could handle being alone with himself and someone else.

After standing in his room and biting his lip some, he just grabbed a whole mess of toys (mainly cars) and brought them out to the living room. As soon as he set down the toys his mom walked into the room.

"Julia will be over in a bit," she said as she bent down to kiss his head "You have to listen to her for only a few minutes, and then I'll be back and we'll have food and then we can have cake."

Adam frowned a bit but nodded his head. He walked over and sat down with Harry, pushing different cars towards him and helping him learn how to use them right. He looked up when someone ruffled his hair and gave a smile towards Julia.

He let out a relieved sigh once she went into the kitchen.

Adam glanced at his brother as he yawned and decided that they could take a small nap, after all, food took a long time to cook. He leaned over and helped Harry up onto the couch, climbing on after him and lying down, eventually closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes when someone started shaking his arm.<p>

He smiled when he saw it was his mom and glanced next to him, just to see Harry slowly waking up.

"It's time to eat." His mom said with a small smile and walked out of the living room.

Adam jumped off the couch and glanced over at Harry, who looked like he was having some trouble getting off the couch. "Come on." He murmured as he picked up his brother and placed him on the floor. Harry stared up at Adam and grabbed his hand, pulling him over into the kitchen.

They ate their food (where Harry made a mess of it on his plate mostly) and then they all frosted the cake.

"What color do you want for the frosting?" their mom asked Harry, who blinked at her and then turned towards the small cartons. He tilted his head a bit before pointing to the white frosting. Adam smiled at that.

"You didn't tell him to choose it, did you?" His mom asked, turning towards him.

Adam shook his head.

She smiled "Alright, do you want to sit on the counter and help?"

And so, they frosted the cake.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a wizard prison, a bright flash of light appeared on top of the rocks, all the Dementors close by shrieked in pain before disappearing.<p>

When the white light seeped back into the source, a young man with blonde hair was standing there. He frowned slightly and looked up at the sky, and after a few moments he let out a small sigh of relief and started walking towards the doors.

He glanced at them and bent his head back to look up at the prison. With a small frown he disappeared from the spot he was standing in.

With a small ruffle of feathers, he was standing inside the cell of a man with shaggy black hair. The man looked up at him, a wary look in his eyes.

Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers, causing a candy bar to appear in his hands and he happily munched on it.

"Hello Sirius Black," he said "I have the feeling you don't belong in here." And with that said, he leaned over and touched the man's shoulder.

The two were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that last bit was not supposed to happen at all. That one ^ up there, it just sort of…..wrote by itself!<strong>

**Also, I have a question, should I toss Castiel in about next chapter?**

**Because, you know if I have Adam and Harry meet Dean and Sam….it might just work.**

**Or maybe it's because I have this cute picture in my head of Harry running to hug Castiel saying "Cas!"**

**Another question, or maybe I should make it a poll question, nah.**

**How old should Adam and Harry be when they meet Sam and Dean? remember, they are 3 years apart.**


	5. Another Team Member

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural**

**I am so very sorry for the long wait, it's just that my old laptop charger had stopped working and then I had to transfer stuff from there to this one with about 10% battery power**

**Ugh, never again please.**

**Anyways, I hope you can forgive me because hear I am with another chapter!**

**Please don't be angry at me, I love you all, please, please, please**

**Okay, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>After leaving Harry with Kate<strong>_

__Gabriel let out a small chuckle as he snuck into Hogwarts. Sure, he might get caught if he were an actual mortal wizard, but since he was an Archangel….well let's just say he had a few tricks up his sleeve to hide him, and it certainly helped that he was undergoing the process of learning how to be a Trickster.

He looked around, frowning at its emptiness before snapping his fingers and appearing in the Headmaster's office.

'_There'_ he thought with a smile. All the teachers were in the room, staring at the Headmaster with worry.

"Are you saying that Harry Potter is _missing_ from his own home which was destroyed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" a woman exclaimed (more like shrieked to Gabriel) at the oldest man there.

Said old man merely sighed and said "Minerva, you can call him Voldemort, for he is not longer around and there is nothing to fear from a name that hid his real name."

"Enough with changing the subject, Albus." A young man muttered from where he was sitting, and the angel recognized him as Remus Lupin (or, Moony as Harry called him), with a tired look on his face. Gabriel frowned for a bit at the different aura surrounding the man before he realized what it meant.

Maybe he could help heal him later, well not heal, but enough for his pain in his wounds to go away, he couldn't do much with emotional pain.

"I believe to think he had been taken away, hidden from safety. With Voldemort gone, I have the feeling that his followers would also have fled, as you know they are not much without a leader, which means that they couldn't take Harry away."

There was a brief silence until another teacher spoke up "Then where can he be if they didn't take him."

Gabriel leaned in a bit closer, trying to hear what the Headmaster had to say. The Headmaster stood up and turned around, observing one of his many trinkets. After several moments he turned back around and surveyed each and every one of his friends and co-workers.

"Possibly someplace better than he was originally supposed to be." He finally said at last.

There was a confused silence this time and he continued. "I would like to think that Harry was taken and placed in somewhere he was meant to be all along, maybe he wasn't meant to be here, with us, maybe he was meant to be in another place, possibly another time, maybe he has a purpose there. Who truly knows the real reason why good people do these things?" he asked them, and smiled slightly when nobody answered.

"I'm sure the person who took Harry has their own reasons, and I'm sure they took him out of the goodness of their hearts. If he is hidden from us, then it might be a good thing if this random person did that, just for a one-year old child."

"Do you believe that it may actually be a person?" a quiet voice asked in the room.

The Headmaster gave the person a small look and answered "I believe and I don't believe. If this person was a creature of some kind, it does not mean it has to be a bad one. What I think is if it were a creature, it must be unique, pure, wholesome." His gaze flickered over to where Gabriel was standing.

Gabriel froze in his place. Could….could the man see him? He probably could, since he gave the angel a slight nod.

Gabriel exhaled slightly, blowing onto the person slightly in front of them, causing them to shiver. He gave the room a long look, looking all around before snapping his fingers.

He appeared somewhere in Italy and smiled slightly, maybe he could spend some time here, for a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime before getting Sirius out of Azkaban<strong>_

Gabriel bit into a chocolate before as he paced restlessly around the room he was in.

What was making him so jittery?

'_Well, it might be the fact that you keep listening in on your brothers and they keep talking about a certain Harry Potter and occasionally a Sirius Black.' _A voice in his head snarked at him, causing him to scowl.

'_Shut up!' _he snapped at it.

But, it was true. All his brothers were talking about those two. Why? He did not know, all he knew that as he listened in, he got a bad feeling inside his stomach, and knowing some of his brothers they were going to use those two just to do their dirty work.

"If they use them, it might possibly involve those other two they like to talk about, what are their names? Oh yeah, Sam and Dean Winchester." The angel turned trickster muttered to himself, still pacing and eating his chocolate (which seemed to never get any smaller.)

"If they do find Harry and Sirius," he said, continuing his musings "Then they certainly will use them against those other two, unless _someone_ happens to find Sirius first and that _someone_ hides Sirius or keeps him close to Harry and that _someone_ hides them from the other angels."

His lips curled up into a smirk and he snapped his fingers again, chocolate filling his pocket. He looked around the room, trying to figure out if he left anything behind that would announce his presense. Then, with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared in a small flutter of wings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few moments after Sirius got out of Azkaban<strong>_

A smile curled up onto his lips as he practically force fed the chocolate down Sirius Black's throat. Sirius didn't respond much; though he reacted to the things Gabriel tried to get him to do. The angel/trickster decided that once the wizard got better then he can politely ask him if he could stay in his dog form.

Once he got better, though.

He also needed to carve those symbols in his ribs, so no other angel's could find him.

And by them finding Sirius, they would find Gabriel.

And by them finding Gabriel, well there would be Hell to pay.

No pun intended.

He stiffened slightly when he felt a shift in the air and a burst of grace followed behind. He cursed softly and turned around, putting a small smirk on his face.

"Hello, brother."

He snapped his fingers, and the vessel fell forward into his arms. He easily picked him up and took him to his room, snapping his fingers again to make it into an angel proof room.

Only himself and Sirius could get in and out, and once his brother "woke up" (or when he made him "wake up") he wanted answers.

And with his student right in front of him, it would be pretty easy.

* * *

><p>His eyelids fluttered and he frowned, feeling his grace stuck somewhere in his body. He tried to reach it, but all he got was a strange ticklish feeling when he nearly got to it. He sat up in bed and looked around the room, letting out a low growl when he spotted all the symbols around.<p>

Then, he remembered why he was here. Zachariah sent him on a mission to go and retrieve Sirius Black from where he was, and when he went….the wizard wasn't there. And knowing he couldn't go back to his superior without Sirius Black with him, he went and followed the aura that had taken him.

To his surprise, it led him to a hotel room in Florida.

And much more added to the surprise, he saw his mentor, the Archangel Gabriel, staring at him with a smirk on his face.

After that, there was darkness, and now here he was, in a room where his grace was trapped and he couldn't escape.

"So, why did you come?"

He turned his head, staring into those familiar eyes. Even though it was merely a vessel, it still looked like his true form up in Heaven.

"You probably already know why, Gabriel." He muttered softly, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"But do you know why they want him?" his used to be mentor asked him, gently touching his shoulder.

He shook his head.

Gabriel exhaled and snapped his fingers, a box of candy appearing in his lap. He denied when Gabriel offered and watched as his brother ate the sweets.

"If I asked you to go against Heaven, would you?"

Shock flooded his body and his mouth dropped open. "You're asking me to sign my death, do you know that?" he asked furiously, wondering why he would ask him suck a thing.

Gabriel merely smiled and nodded. "I know what's going on up there," he said, taking in with a great joy at his look of surprise "I listen in; I know that Zachariah is acting different, I know that Uriel is starting to hate humans, and I know that Michael has left the building and lastly, I know Dad left also."

He paused for a moment "But I have also been hearing of their plans of using Harry Potter and Sirius Black, and I know of separate plans using Sam and Dean Winchester, and with separate plans comes an angel merging those two plans together to create something big."

Gabriel set his candy aside and stood up, walking closer to him and bending over so they could talk face to face.

"I need you to help me watch over Harry Potter and Sirius Black, I would say those two Winchester boys as well, but I'm certain that (with what I've heard) they got it covered."

He pulled away and the angel sitting on the bed could only stare at him with a confused expression on his face. Gabriel had his back turned on him, as if trying to find the right words to say next. Finally, after a few moments, he turned around.

"So will you help me, Castiel?"

Castiel stared at him for a few moments before swallowing and asking "What if our brothers find the both of us?"

Gabriel chuckled lightly "Don't worry about that," he said soothingly "I'm hidden from them, and I could hide you as well."

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Castiel nodded.

Gabriel grinned, his whole face lighting up, and sat next to Castiel, going over what they needed to do.

And Castiel was fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I didn't mean that to happen, it was originally supposed to be Gabriel calling in an angel bro and Cas coming in then Gabe trapping Cas and Cas having to agree to join Gabriel<strong>

**Not sure how all that turned out**

**This is strange**

**That wasn't supposed to happen**

**At all**

**Oh well, please review!**


	6. Savior and New Neighbors

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been re-watching all the Supernatural episodes**

**And crying most of them**

**I've watched No Rest for the Wicked some time ago and sobbed my heart out**

**It hurts. I've just finished Season 4 and now I'm onto Season 5**

**Sometimes I wish Dean would show some torture skills/talk before, and now I want it for Season 7**

* * *

><p>Harry latched onto Adam's hand as they entered the playground, their mom sitting on a nearby bench and starting to talk with another one of the neighborhood moms. Harry looked up at Adam who smiled down at him before pulling him over to the swing set.<p>

He was sat down on the swing, with Adam pushing him gently, letting the swing rock slowly. Harry swung his feet slowly as he looked around the playground. He blinked and narrowed his eyes, looking at the shadow leaning against a tree.

He jumped slightly when it seemed like the shadow had turned its head to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

Harry turned to blink at his brother before looking back to where the woman was.

She was gone.

He turned back to Adam and shook his head. Jumping slightly on the seat, trying to tell him he still wanted to be pushed.

"Is he your brother?"

They both turned their head to look at the person asking the question. She was a tall woman, maybe a bit taller than their mom, with light brown hair and dark green eyes. She looked pretty nice, but there was something….wrong about her. Harry shuddered slightly.

Adam smiled at her and nodded his head.

The woman laughed. "He sure is adorable," she bent down to look him in the eyes "What's your name sweetie?"

Harry blinked at her, he was getting a headache. He looked around the playground, trying to see where his mom was. Where did she go? She wasn't sitting in the bench she usually sat in.

"He doesn't talk much," Adam explained, a bit sadly "But he's good with showing what he wants. When he does talk, it's only one word or two."

Harry let out a small noise, but they didn't seem to hear him. This was bad. They shouldn't be around her. She was bad. Why couldn't Adam see that? Can't he tell?

"Where's your mother?" she suddenly asked.

Adam gave her a bright smile before pointing over to an empty bench. He frowned slightly and looked around. After he couldn't find her, he turned to look at the woman sadly. "I don't know…" he whispered before going around and pulling Harry gently off the swing.

After he was placed on the floor, Adam grabbed his hand and they began walking towards the bench.

"Do you want me to help you find her?"

Adam stopped.

"We can't go with you," Adam said finally "Mom says we're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm not going to take you anywhere!" The woman exclaimed, flashing the both of them a big smile.

'_Liar'_ Harry's mind whispered. He narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn't do anything if she tried to take any one of them.

There were a few moments of silence before she sighed and said "My name is Samantha." She looked down at Adam "Now that you know me, I can help you find your mom." She bent down so she was eye level with Adam and Harry. Harry continued staring at her.

"If you want, I can carry your brother and you can hold my hand." She whispered, already reaching to grab Harry.

Adam still looked unsure, but before he could decide, Samantha already had Harry in her arms and was pulling on Adam's arm. Harry squirmed in her arms, his head starting to hurt. In all of his squirming, he couldn't feel his silver bracelet growing hot against his skin.

"Let us go!" Adam said loudly, trying to pull his arm out of her grip. Harry narrowed his eyes when it looked like she was hurting her brother. He reached up and grabbed her hair with one of his hands and pulled as hard as he could. She let out a low growl, shaking him where he was perched on her hip. She turned her head and glared at him, eyes flashing black for a moment.

Harry stopped, eyes going wide.

"You both are going with us," she snarled out, eyes going back to green.

She was heading towards a van parked on the street, the door was already open and there were men in there, waiting. Harry could see they also had black eyes. He shivered. His stomach was starting to hurt.

"Gabe," he whispered unconsciously.

Right before they made it to the van, someone pulled Harry from Samantha's arms, he was placed on the floor right next to Adam, who immediately pulled him into his arms and held him tight. Adam his face in Harry's neck, but Harry was staring wide eyed at what was happening.

Gabe was saying something that he couldn't understand, but it made all the people with black eyes throw their head back and black smoke leave from their mouths. The woman fell to the ground and Gabe turned away from her, walking over to him.

"You two okay?" he asked quietly, running a hand through Harry's small head of messy hair.

They both nodded as Adam lifted his head. Gabe smiled at the two of them before reaching in his pocket and pulling something out. Harry felt Adam hold him tighter and patted his leg lightly.

Gabe lifted Harry's arm gently and closed his hand over his bracelet. When he pulled away, there was a new charm there, shaped like a star. Next, Gabe was holding a necklace with the same stare. Gabe put it around Adam's neck and gave him a smile.

"Adam? Harry?"

They both turned around as Kate ran over to them. She fell to the ground on her knees and wrapped her arms around her the both of them, holding them close. She looked around, at the people now stirring and at Gabe. Harry blinked and continued staring up at Gabe, staring at the light around him, trying to figure out what the shape made.

"Thank you," his mom whispered "For stopping them from taking my sons away."

Gabe smiled at her. "It was nothing," he said lightly "I was just taking a walk and I saw her trying to put them in the van and it looked wrong….so I helped." He looked around for a moment before looking at her once more.

"Are you new to this town?" she asked him "You don't look familiar."

"You're right," he said with a smile "My name is Gabe and I've just moved in with my brother and his dog, we had some family problems and needed an escape."

Before his mom could speak again, Harry squirmed out of his mother and brother's arms and walked over to Gabe, hugging his leg and peering up at him. Gabe bent down and picked him up. Harry heard his mom laugh and looked over at her.

"He usually isn't one to want to be carried," she said with a smile "I guess since you saved him and Adam, he likes you."

Harry began playing with Gabe's collar, pulling on it lightly. When his mom tried to take him out of Gabe's arms, he whined and clung to him.

"Come on Harry, it's time to go," Kate said with a small frustrated huff.

"If you want, I can just walk you home, I don't mind carrying him." Gabe said before laughing slightly "I still don't know your names."

Kate blushed lightly. "Right, mine is Kate Milligan," she tugged lightly at Adam's arm, making him look up at her "This is Adam," and she nodded her head at Harry "That's Harry." She smiled at him then "If it's fine with you, then you can walk us home, just follow us and we'll lead you there."

Harry clung to Gabe, looking up at him before blinking and playing with his collar once more.

* * *

><p>Once they got to their house, Gabe let out a small laugh.<p>

"What is it?" Kate asked, eyebrows furrowing.

He smiled at her before pointing to the once empty house next to them. "We just moved into that house," he said and laughed a bit more.

Kate smiled and let out a laugh as well. Harry looked over at the house next to them, seeing someone standing at the window, staring at them. Harry tilted his head as he spotted the same glow Gabe had around this guy, only his was less bright.

Blue eyes locked on his own and Harry smiled at him. The door soon opened and he walked out, trench coat billowing behind him as he walked over to where they were standing.

"This is my brother, Cas."

Kate smiled at him while Adam waved shyly. All Harry did was reach for him, trying to leave Gabe's arms and into Cas's.

His blue eyes widened and he looked over at Gabe. Harry frowned and looked up at Gabe.

"Cas, just open your arms and hold him like I was before," Gabe said, smile on his face as he watched his brother struggle as he did as he was told once Harry was in his arms.

Harry stared at him with wide eyed curiosity, before blinking putting his head on Cas's shoulders, arms going up to wrap around his neck and closing his eyes. Castiel blinked and looked down at the child in his arms before looking up at narrowing his eyes at the smirk he saw on Gabriel's face.

"Do you guys want to come inside?" Kate asked them, already opening the door.

Before Castiel could say that it was alright, Gabriel nodded his head. She smiled at the both of them before going inside.

"Gabriel," he hissed "What is the meaning of all this?"

Gabriel let out a small laugh and gave him a smile. "I don't know," he said truthfully "I'm just going along with it."

Castiel had no choice but to follow Gabriel into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sirius, all alone in the house<strong>

**I think Harry likes using Cas as a pillow now**

**Dunno how that happened. And I dunno what I'll make of it late into the story**

**What do you think I should do with it?**

**I was thinking like Castiel seeing him as a son or being all protective**

**I don't know**

**I just know that Harry is another person that Castiel will admire (next to Dean) because of his soul or whatever.**


	7. A Few New Changes

**Don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter**

**How do you guys like Season 7 so far?**

**I honestly love it**

**And I found a new favorite creature**

**Also, I'm sorry for VERY late update, been distracted with Doctor Who, Suits, and School starting.**

**This Chapter: In which Harry and Castiel bond somewhat**

* * *

><p>Humans confused him a lot. Sure, they had before, up in Heaven, as well. But now that he was down here, they seemed a lot more confusing. Every little quirk they had, every small thing they did, every reaction they had to several different things, every emotion…<p>

It really confused him.

Which was why he was currently staring at the child in front of him, who was staring back at him.

Castiel tilted his head.

Harry copied his movement.

"Why does he copy me?" he asked his brother, turning towards him.

Gabriel grinned at him "It basically means he likes you, or he is trying to get to know you. Not really sure how a kid's mind works, tried looking in there, it's just a mess of colors, shapes, and random words." He blinked "Well, most kids, actually." He added as an afterthought.

Castiel jumped slightly when he felt someone in his lap, tugging on his tie.

He placed his hands over the child's, who stared up at him once he did.

Castiel stared back. Blinking in surprise when Harry started laughing, putting his head on his shoulder as he did.

"He sure is strange…." Castiel murmured.

"You think so," Gabriel said "But I don't, I think he's pretty amazing, either you need to observe humans more or-" he paused, his expression to one of curiosity "Have you looked at him yet, Cas?"

His brow furrowed "How do you mean?" he asked

"His soul, Castiel, have you looked at it? Maybe then you'll understand."

Castiel looked back towards Harry, who was still fiddling around with his tie. When Harry looked up and locked eyes with him, Castiel took the chance to look into his soul, and what he saw surprised him. This child's soul was very bright; it shined in every part of his vision.

That's when he noticed something.

His grace was reaching towards the soul.

He tried pulling away, but his grace had already caught a piece of the human child's soul, taking it as its own and filling the empty slot with grace. Castiel winced slightly at the shift in his grace, and felt the child do the same, trying to get away from him.

But it was too late.

"What was that?" Castiel asked, giving his brother a wide eyed look.

Gabriel grinned at him. "Looks like Harry here has a true Guardian Angel."

"I thought you were his already…." Castiel murmured.

"I am because I choose to be, you are his because you are meant to be, understand little bro?"

All Gabriel got was a head tilt with a blank look on his face. "So this means he's my charge?" Castiel asked after a few moments, looking like he was getting to the point.

Gabriel nodded, pulling out a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapping it. "Guess this means you might have to babysit a lot more, Cassy, because I don't think Harry wants you to leave him." He smirked and stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

"How do you sit on a child without hurting him?" Castiel asked, tilting his head with an expression on his face that looked like confusion.

The Archangel sighed. "You really need to learn human sayings, Cas."

"I'm already amongst humans;" he replied "Isn't that enough?"

Gabriel shook his head "Just because you're walking along with them doesn't mean you know what it means…" he said with a small grin, biting on the candy in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry this is on such a short notice." Kate apologized to them, putting her jacket on and grabbing Adam's hand.<p>

Castiel stared at her "You don't have to apologize," he said "I'm perfectly fine with watching over Harry."

Kate gave him a smile. "Thank you, Cas, you're very kind."

Harry walked over to Kate and Adam, blinking at the two of them.

"Bye Harry," Kate said "Be good for Cas, alright?"

Harry nodded his head and gave Adam a hug, patting his cheek when he pulled away from it. Both Castiel and Harry watched them walk out and shut the door before Harry turned and clung to Castiel's leg, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What is it you need?" Castiel asked, staring down at him, unsure what to do.

Harry tugged on his pants, pointing over to the pile of toys.

"You want to "play" with them?" he asked, using the quotations he'd seen Gabriel use the other day.

Harry nodded his head, letting go of his pants and walking over to the toys before sitting down and looking at him expectantly. Castiel hesitated where he was standing before walking over and crouching down awkwardly next to him.

"So how do you play?" he asked slowly, tilting his head at the strange objects.

Harry glanced up at him before reaching a hand out to grab one that looked like a car. Castiel stared as Harry pushed it back and forth on the carpet, making little humming noises as he did so. He pushed the car towards Castiel, leaving it in front of him as he did the same to the next car.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked the child, eyebrows furrowing at the strangeness of it.

Harry blinked at him.

"You don't talk much, do you…" he stated.

The child nodded his head, patting him on the knee before reaching over and getting a stuffed dog. He put the stuffed dog in front of Castiel, looking up at him and looking back down at the dog.

"I like your dog…" Castiel said after a few moments "What is your stuffed animal's name?"

"Padfoot."

Castiel tilted his head and looked down at the dog again. It was almost similar to Sirius Black's dog form….Did the child still remember him? _'Well, seeing as he named the stuffed dog, he possibly does…'_ he thought with a small frown.

Another stuffed animal was set down next to the dog, this time a wolf. "Moony." Harry said, patting the both of them on the head before pushing them closer to Castiel.

"What would you like for me to do?" he asked, looking down at the animals.

Harry scooted closer to him, picking up 'Moony' and handing it over to Castiel. Once he was sure Castiel had grabbed it, he picked up the 'Padfoot' one and hugged it to his chest. Harry looked at him with wide eyes, before looking down at what he was doing.

"Do you want me to hug 'Moony'?" Castiel asked, frowning somewhat.

The child nodded.

The angel observed his actions and tried to copy them, holding the stuffed toy somewhat stiffly in his arms.

Harry beamed at him before turning around and grabbing the remote from the couch. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he blinked down at the buttons before pushing one, turning on the TV. He dropped the remote right next to him and snuggled into Castiel's side.

Castiel froze for a moment, unsure what to do before relaxing and letting the child lean into his side.

Well, this could possibly be as easy as it looked.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for watching him…" Kate whispered softly as she picked up Harry from the floor.<p>

"You are very welcome." Castiel murmured, giving the stuffed wolf to her. "He's very easy to watch over."

She smiled softly down at the sleeping boy, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. "He wasn't any trouble? That's good."

"Is he usually causing trouble?"

She shook her head "He's a good kid, like Adam, they don't cause any trouble for me."

"That's a good thing….right?" Castiel asked slowly with a tilt of his head.

Kate laughed "You're a strange one," she said, patting his cheek "But you're funny, even if you don't mean to, and Harry obviously likes you, so it's great that we became friends." She turned around, started to go to Harry's room. "Goodnight, Cas."

Once she left, Castiel walked right by the door, and making sure no one could see, disappeared in a flutter of wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a small filler chapter<strong>

**I guess**

**Sorry, I would have written more, but halfway I broke down sobbing for no apparent reason and had to stop**

**Again, I'm sorry; I hope you all forgive me**

***hugs***


End file.
